A holster is a device used to contain or restrict the undesired movement of an item, such as a handgun, most commonly in a location where it can be easily withdrawn for immediate use. Holsters can also be utilized to contain items such as knives, chemical agents, batons and other impact weapons, power tools, etc. Because the item being contained by the holster is often times repeatedly inserted and subsequently removed from the holster—often at a quick rate—a holster is subjected to many different elements and can be worn down. Moisture can do damage internally as well. Moisture, abrasion caused by many sources, temperature extremes, and even sunlight are but a few examples of the conditions and elements that can cause wear and damage to a holster's exterior. In many professions such as those of law enforcement and the military, maintaining a certain level of appearance is desired or required. Thus, when the holster begins to look worn, or in the case of leather contaminated or stained by substances such as water, chemicals of all sorts, and various bodily fluids, the entire holster needs to be replaced. This is done regardless of whether the rest of the holster is in working condition. There might also be a need to change out the covering, though there is no wear at all. A law enforcement agency might want to change from high-gloss to basketweave. A military unit might want to change from one camouflage style to another. Thus, there is a need in the art for a holster comprising multiple units such that a portion of the holster may be discarded without having to replace the entire holster.
In one exemplary embodiment, the holster comprises a containing means, a cover adapted to fit about the containing means, and a securing means that selectively holds the cover in a desired position about the containing means. In preferred exemplary embodiments, the containing means may be three dimensional and define a cavity (e.g., a pocket) for containing an item. For example, the containing means may be a compartment substantially open on at least one side where the compartment is shaped to contain a specific item including but not limited to a gun, a magazine, a knife, a baton or impact weapon, chemical agent, ammunition for gun, a flashlight, handcuffs, protective gloves, an electrical discharge stunning device, a recorder, pager, radio, pda, telephone, and other similar communication and computing devices and batteries for them. The cover may have a shape that corresponds to the three-dimensional shape of the containing means. In preferred exemplary embodiments, the securing means holds the cover about the outer portion of the containing means until it is desired that the cover be removed. The securing means may comprise a screw, snap, hook & loop with removable adhesive, clamp, etc. In an exemplary embodiment, a replacement cover may be applied to the containing means and selectively held in place by the securing means. For example, the replacement cover may be substantially the same as the preceding cover. However, in alternative embodiments, the replacement cover may be different than the preceding cover such as in size, shape, color, or other material characteristics.